


The Raven in the Spiders Web

by onehellofabutlerx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BL, Bondage, Bottom Sebastian, Boys in Chains, Dark, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lemon, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Claude, Torture, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is beaten in battling Claude due to an unfair trick, giving the spider the upper hand.  The black butler awakes in the Trancy cellar chained. After being ordered the cruel spider-demon Claude, has his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spider Web

Alois stepped into full view from the shadows of the dark London street, heavy contour lines cast harshly from a nearby street light, making his face crueler than normal. Nothing could be heard beyond Claude's heavy breaths, puffing white mist from his lips in the cold night. He stood, foot firmly planted on Sebastian's back, looking to his master for orders. The task of beating the raven wasn't easy, Sebastian had put up quite the fight. However Alois had enjoyed watching every moment of the mere death battle. "Your Highness...?" the spider said, pushing his glasses back into place. Alois drew closer excitement at his butlers victory, came to a bubble. "Oh Claude! You did so well!" the blonde praised gleefully before pausing to look at the unconscious raven on the ground before him. "Let's see... Oooh, I know! Let's take him home with us! I want you to have a reward." the boy giggled.

Arching an eye brow quizzically the demon bowed "Yes your highness." though the only reward he wanted was to devour his lords soul once their contract was fulfilled... Until then however, he would never argue at orders, he lent in to pick up the unconscious figure from the ground, carelessly slinging it to his back as if the other demon were nothing more than a sack of useless rags. Back at the Trancy manor, the little Earl twirled around the cellar as Claude dropped Sebastian's limp form to the ground. The raven had been struck with a powerful blow from a Lævateinn dagger, however Claude had missed his heart, and the wound was already beginning to mend at demon speeds. Upon hitting the floor, the softness of moans could be heard, Alois stopped twirling and looked sharply at his servant "Chain him. Quickly Claude, before he wakes up. I don't think you'll get as lucky fighting him a second time, you had such a hard time already and... You can't pull the same surprise twice." the boy teased, rubbing the spiders chest, while kicking the body on the floor lightly.

Claude retrieved and began fastening thick iron cuffs to each of Sebastian's wrist, he wrapped the attached chain around a nearby pillar when his lord stopped him "Wait! ...Not to that." Sebastian's fingers flexed, the motion was starting to wake him however slowly. "Your Highness?" Claude said hurriedly. "Over there. To the table." the boy said sweetly, the dichotomy of his words and his tone were prelevent. The spider drug Sebastian to the small iron table, it was dead bolted to the ground meant for wine barrel stacking. "Face down." the boy added while watching his butler work until the other was chained straddling the small table by all fours. Just in time apparently, because it seemed as though Sebastian was trying to regain consciousness. Given he let out a small pained sound, moving his head slightly.

Glancing at his lord again, once the other demon was secured "Are you ready for dinner, your highness?" "No! I'm having fun Claude. -Do you think he's a virgin?" the blonde asked amusedly "I want you to have fun too." he added, in that moment Claude's distant suspicions at his masters actions were confirmed. "I don't think-" Claude was cut short "No I mean from behind." the boy cut in, the demon was surprised the slightest bit however he didn't show it. "Now... I want dinner. After your finished making it, I want you to punish him. I want you to do it Claude." the young Earl giggled "I want you to take him roughly, and hurt him, hurt him like..." the boy strayed off momentarily lost from his glee into something darker, a memory. "-Just make him suffer! Anyway come on Claude, I'm hungry." the two left the cellar without a backward glance.

Several hours had passed as Alois ate, bathed and was put to bed. By this time Sebastian had came to, he groggily became aware of his dim surroundings. Pushing past his splitting headache, and the dull pain near his heart from the healing stab wound. Although blurry he realized it was some sort of wine cellar given there were what appeared to be wine aging crates lining the brick walls, as well as a rack of wines in front of him.Taking a breath he tried to stand, however mild panic arose realizing he was chained and worse... His position, left him far too exposed. Sebastian's heart started pounding as he struggled against the chains, trying to free himself of the dead bolted table however his might being far greater than a humans even in his somewhat weakened state the chains wouldn't give. The exposed position was of no comfort, it was top priority to escape to find out what had become of his little lord. Struggles began a new at the thought of Ciel. However he was jolted from his reveries as a cold voice rang out from somewhere behind him "Awake already?" Claude said, stepping closer.


	2. The Raven Controlled

"Release me at once!" Sebastian snarled, eyes flashing dangerously as strength began returning to him. "I'm acting under orders Sebastian Michaelist. You should cease your struggles the night for you is only just starting, and the chains I've placed on you won't break, I placed a seal on them."

The raven clinched his fist against the bindings "If it was your order to defeat me unfairly in battle, and shame me, you've fulfilled your duties. Release me!" Sebastian said in distant. Claude lent in close to the cornered ravens ear "I haven't shamed you." rubbing a gloved hand down his back slowly "Yet". The ravens eyes flew wide at the others words, surely he didn't mean what it sounded like. Before Sebastian had time to process a response Claude had walked over to the case of wines, several feet in front of Sebastian, he pulled out a bottle "Pitty to waste this." he said removing the cork, emptying the contents to the floor. "Oh how rude of me. Did you want a taste?" Claude said splashing the remainder in Sebastian's face, it stung his eyes slightly "Ah..." causing some of his black locks to stick to his face at odd angles. Blinking to clear his vision he realized the spider was now standing behind him "This may hurt a little... Although I'll give you to the count of six to prepare." he started counting slowly while rolling down Sebastian's pants just low enough to reveal his bottom... After two however, the spider shoved the bottle head into Sebastian's tight opening. "Augh!" he hissed, knowing the force and lack of preparation had drawn blood, he felt it mix with the cold droplets of alcohol drip down his inner thighs sickeningly. Claude smirked, twisting and pumping the bottle harshly, aiming to draw pained sounds from the chain demon below him.

The raven had jolted, the pain sharp however he wouldn't give in and moan like a beaten bitch, he kept mostly quiet, and squeeze his eyes shut baring his teeth at the pain. This fact didn't go unnoticed by the spider however, he pulled the bottle out with a lewd popping sound and placed it to the ground. A thin sheen of blood left Sebastian's hole, although it would most certainly sore and burning, the bottle neck was nothing compared to Claude's man-hood. "Filth!" the raven spat, "Come now Sebastian, did you forget we're the same?" the spider said pushing his glasses "I'm nothing like you. I would never resort to such foul tactics." Claude smirked "Oh we both know that isn't true. All you would need is an order from your master... And the power to do it. Apparently at this moment however you lack both, your lord and power." he added, eyes flashing their true magenta.

Sebastian was ready to retort, however the other demon had walked around to his face bending down to meet the ravens eye level. Fisting a large clump of black hair Claude pulled earning a groan from his victim, dragging his tongue across the pale raven's face "The wine is bitter sweet." he said dropping his head back to the hard table. Sebastian spat, the foamy liquid landing on Claude's glasses. The spider sighed "Suppose I'll use this now then." he pulled out a black leather ball gag, and roughly strapped it to the raven "Until I have better use for your mouth, that is..." Sebastian couldn't help the stressed expression that crossed his face, however brief.

"It suits you. Being helpless I mean. -At least I can still hear your cries over it." the raven's eyes narrowed "Oh believe me Michaelis, you will cry." Claude backed away to retrieve something he had placed atop a nearby crate, before he had made his presence known earlier. Leaning over the raven from behind, he help a small flogger with several ends, in front of his eyes "What do you think? Shall we start simple?" not expecting an answer, he set back up when the Raven turned his head to the other side evading his teasing. "Let's." he answered himself, bringing the whip down harshly. Sebastian couldn't help the choked whimper that escaped his lips at the sudden burn. Claude struck again, and again filling the room with the loud sounds of leather meeting flesh. The continual cycle of motions left angry marred welts across Sebastian's, before hand flawless pale ass. The spider paused for a moment, taking out three golden knives he cut away Sebastian's pants swiftly, leaving him bear to the cold table below. Cock painfully tucked between metal and his own body weight. Smirking he continued beating the raven, this time he had more access now to also whip his abused bleeding hole. Sebastian's resolve nearly slipped as a stifled noise of pain escaped around the gag, sweat started forming at his brow.

After a few more strikes Claude decided he was satisfied with the red lashes, and tossed the whip to the ground. Slipping something out of his pocket, Sebastian's eyes went wide as Claude reached around grabbing his cock harshly. The spider slipped a tight cock ring down Sebastian's length, painfully cutting the circulation."Didn't think I would let you enjoy this... Did you? Little whore."Claude said coldly, giving the others cock a few jerky pumps so it hurt even more. Sebastian tried to close his legs, however the chains separating his feet wouldn't allow it. His body was reacting to the cruel stimulation, and he didn't like it.


	3. His Butler Taken

Seeing the ravens pointless struggles Claude let out a dark chuckle, sitting back up he unzipped freeing his own thick cock. Making the bottle neck from before look like nothing when compared in size, and length for that matter. Watching the slightly quivering form below him, Claude gave his own member a pump smearing precum around. Sebastian lend over his shoulder looking back at Claude, messy hair covering his face, he knew what was coming next, he shot the spider a murderous glare. Although it did nothing but cause the other to smirk "Gold into black." grabbing Sebastian's hips hard enough to bruise, he pushed in slowly, filling Sebastian's ass to the hilt.

Unprepared the ravens insides were torn painfully "Auhghhh...." he moaned and bit the gag, a thin stream of tears gracing his cheeks as he tried to place his mind elsewhere... It wasn't working, he blanked fully consumed by the stabbing pain. Claude began to move, pumping hard in and out in long deep successions, the pain ripped choppy cries and moans from Sebastian, crying out pitifully just as the spider knew he would. The chains rattled at the motions, and the ravens blood began lubricating the passage, so Claude began moving even faster releasing pleasured grunts, he removed his glasses placing them on the table side.

"At" thrust "Least" thrust "You aren't" thrust "Totally" thrust "Worthless." Claude said between pounds, sharp black nails digging into the ravens hips. Reaching around he gave Sebastian's tormented swelling member a few pumps "Hard, already? Aha... I knew you were a whore. -Although, I'm going to keep this ring in place all night, you won't have release." Claude said, his voice strained slightly from his motions before pulling out he was close already and precum had already began leaking inside Sebastian's hole, although he wanted his seed to go elsewhere. Moving around to his victims face, he pulled the ravens hair lifting his face up awkwardly, with the other hand Claude pumped himself again, once, twice until thick webs of white hot seed covered Sebastian's face. "Oooh, yesss..." Claude bellowed high from the pleasure. It was sickening, cum seeping in around the ravens gag, he tasted the other male against his will.

Sebastian would have flinched, however it was impossible at his angle. Claude's sex, mixed in with his own smell permeated together, that alone would have been enough to make the raven ill. After the spider had come down from his orgasm, he unfastened Sebastian's gag pulling it away, a thick line of saliva going with it distastefully. "Clean it." Sebastian opened, allowing the large member to enter his mouth... He would allow him in fully, even if it were to cut off his oxygen... Once the simi hard member was all the way in, Sebastian bit down as hard as he could. The bite wasn't hard as it could have been given the cock was so large, his mouth was forced extremely wide, however it was hard enough to leave bloodied teeth marks. Claude shrieked, bringing a blind fist down connecting with Sebastian's shoulder, he pulled out, bloody cock intact, however wounded. He grabbed Sebastian's neck squeezing tightly "You'll pay dearly for that little trick." the demon snarled.


	4. Denial & Pleasure

Claude's grip increased, watching Sebastian eyes change from rebellion, to fear stricken before they flickered out from the lack of air. Satisfied the other was passed out, the spider released his vice like grip, and tucked his sore member away. Choking him out however wasn't enough, the raven needed to learn who was in control here. Going back to the table Claude returned with a vibrator dildo, switching on to the highest speed he inserted it deeply, to ensure it wouldn't slip. Feeling around underneath the limp raven, he pulled his restricted cock from beneath him, so it hung off the table at a pinched angle. The angle would be sure to leave a mark by the time he awoke. Happy with this for now Claude left, he would need to tend his... Wound. And rest a bit before returning. The slightly broken skin on his cock would be sure to heal quickly for a demon, however Claude would make sure not to allow the raven's abused hole time to do the same.

Sebastian awoke to the feeling of pain. He was unsure how long he'd been out, and the cellar was fairly dark, making the hour a constant state of night. The slight tinge of blood mixed in with the taste of cum, the raven wanted to spit however his mouth was too dry. More aware now he realized there was vibration stemming from his ass, it was so strong that it was slightly painful against his wounds. Trying to see behind him he couldn't tell what the offending object was, not at his angle. Painful, but the twinge of something else had peaked his senses as well, it was jabbed directly against his prostate causing his cock to hurt even more against the cock ring. Realizing secondly his member was pushed painfully off the table, he wriggled trying to shift it so it was beneath him again, however the chains at his ankles were pulled too tightly, he couldn't lift his hips high enough to do it. The motion of trying however, rubbed against it making him realize he was in more pain than he thought. The possible hours he had been unconscious left him to constant stimulation between the ring, the angle and the vibrator on his prostate. The combination left his cock painfully hard, and beginning to turn purple. The ring was so tight he couldn't release... Only a small trail of precum dripped. It was so painful, Sebastian's mind was consumed with finding release, he moaned slightly from the over stimulation.

Claude stepped in quietly, only the find Sebastian letting out small breathy moans like a whore. "Enjoying yourself?" the spider asked stepping around into view, braking Sebastian's reverie. "Only in your sick fantasy." Claude smirked "Oh dear, I don't think your wanton moans were my imagination." the butler rubbed a gloved hand over the others painfully hard member "Mm. Although... You'll have to beg, if you want to ever find release." Clenching his teeth against the contact, adrenaline gave him the needed push so not to fall into the lowly temptation "I shall never beg a foul insect." Claude scoffed, then proceeded to remove his white gloves "We shall see."

"How long do you plan on keeping me here!?" Sebastian bellowed anger building in frustrations kiss. "Until my master orders me to kill you, or otherwise. I wouldn't worry though, he seems to like the idea of my having a toy." Claude reached in his coat "I'm no one's toy!" pulling out three golden knives "Excuse me, did I say toy? Heavens... I meant bitch." Claude sliced away Sebastian's remaining clothes, shredding them and leaving him completely bared now on the table. Pale smooth back exposed to the cool air, Claude ran a calculated hand down his unmarred flesh smirking at its clear purity giving him an idea. "I'm going to mark you up, Sebastian Michaelist. Your mouth annoys me, I much prefer to hear your pained sobs to your sharp tongue" the spider collected his knives ones more, and drug them along the ravens back, leaving three bloody streaks behind. Knowing any sound would give pleasure, Sebastian clenched his mouth shut. Applying more pressure Claude ran the knives down his back again, creating new deeper marks. When he still didn't receive more than a slight jerk from the initial contact, the spider pushed the vibrator deeper into Sebastian's abused hole, then grasped the ravens hard cock roughly, giving it tight harsh pumps while running the knives down once more. "AGHH!" Sebastian's resolve broke as he released a seductively pained moan. "That's better" Claude said leaning down to lick one of the streams of blood off the ravens back.

Claude removed the vibrator "Think I desire to see your face, a change in position is in order." the spider lent down to pick up the chain slack, from the part that hung loosely below the locked section. Dragging it to a nearby pillar he looped it through a ring high on the pillar. Going back to Sebastian, he didn't let go of the looped slack chain, he held up the skeleton key in front of the ravens eyes. "Try anything, and I'll punish you more than I was going to." Sebastian stiffened at hearing even the slightest of opportunity. Claude unlocked the large lock knitting the chains together under the table, as soon as he did so the spider yanked the chains as hard as he could causing Sebastian to fall awkwardly off the table, towards the pillar. The hard contact with the floor hurt, but not nearly as much as the rough concrete of the pillar against his marred back. Claude locked the chains to his arms in place so his hands were high above his head. Sebastian although weary and stiff, kicked his foot between Claude's legs, however the effort when to not, given the spider caught his foot between his knees. "Still have a little fight in you, I see." Claude took hold of Sebastian's loose ankle chains then fastened them to a metal bar which was about two feet long, robbing the raven of the ability to shut his legs.

"Your little outburst is merit enough for further punishment. However weak it was." Sebastian glared in disdain "Best enjoy yourself now, once I'm free I'll rip away everything you hold dear." Claude corrected his glasses "Hardly any position to give threats Michaelis... Let's see..." Reverting his attention away from the spiteful raven, the spiders hands wondered downward grasping his aching cock. " Think I'll return the favor of pleasure, you've been kind enough to grant me with your body." Claude sank to one knee "Remember however, you'll have to beg if you want release." Without another word Claude took Sebastian's purple member in his mouth, twisting and swirling a skilled tongue around his length, he sucked and bobbed enjoying the flavor, and squirms of pain it drew from the raven.

Sebastian couldn't help but moan from the warm wet heat of Claude's mouth, making him disgusted of himself. Before he had time to further think about it however, Claude moved faster sloppy wet noises from his hard deep sucks had him riving. The spider snaked a hand around Sebastian's back side, slipping in a finger followed by another, he started pumping to the pace of his hard sucks. The raven strained painfully against the cock ring, his pleasure was teetering the constant state of over stimulation, he couldn't handle it any longer. Mouth slacking any words were all diverted to wanton moans, "A-aah Ohh..." It began to hurt impossibly worse, he needed release so powerfully and Claude's tongue was un relenting and merciless. Sebastian's shaking body begun moving of its own accord, he had tried to buck into the others mouth, however Claude held him fast with his free hand. Pressing his bloodied back to the rough pillar. "P-Plea... Ah." Claude heard but didn't stop, instead he moved faster "Oah ah ahh -P-PLEASE!" Sebastian bellowed, all dignity lost as Claude pulled away the cock ring at that word, and swallowed his creamy cum down. His orgasm was powerful, vision flooded blind with white Sebastian cried gutturally, echoing off the walls. The pleasure over took him, until he was spent then the ravens head hung limply, dark hair covering his face. He had no control. Not even of his own body. "Very good." Claude said, standing up. "Your learning."

(Writers note: Vibrators where invented in the 1800's, so it doesn't go against the Kuroshitsuji timeline to have them here. - Anyway let me know how I'm doing, leave a comment.)


	5. Ten

Sebastian's normal witty retorts were silenced for the time being, he was utterly shamed. Claude smirked at the broken raven, rubbing a mock gentle hand down his chest . "Suppose his highness will be awaking soon. Don't worry, I have plans for you when I return." the spider said disgustingly close, Sebastian could smell himself on the others breath. Repulsed the raven did little more than stare at the ground, while the other butler left. His wrist grew sore from hanging, if he were to remain like this for long the heavy cuffs would undoubtedly cut into his flesh.

However there was nothing to do but wait, wait to be used again, wait for pain, wait for the cold embrace of death. No... Sebastian still had his contract to fulfill, he wouldn't sink into despair, not now. He would bide his time, and wait for the opportunity to escape. Then all the demons in hell, nor angels in heaven, could save the Trancy's from his wrath. So few were ever unfortunate enough to have earned the ravens vengeance, sure he had killed a great many, although the suffering he would inflict on those who truly earned his wrath would pray for death before he was finished. That would be for later however...

Right now, the demon needed to withstand and await the spider, eventually his time would come. The wait hanging in the dem cellar wore on, and the minutes turned to hours, it was so quiet. Sebastian shifted, trying to flex his stiffening arms but not doing much more than swaying, at least the clink of chains broke the deafening silence. He could feel the cuts on his back trying to mend, causing the stinging to turn into a dull ache. Trying to allow it to heal the raven leaned away from the pillar, although it caused more strain on his wrist.

The door to the cellar swung open wildly, slamming against the wall Sebastian jerked to attention as the spider slipped in once again. This time however he was carrying two buckets with him, placing one down and holding the other up "Suppose it's my job to keep you clean. I can't touch you, as filthy as you are." Claude said, splashing the icy water in Sebastian's face. It was a system shock jolting the ravens heart up a pace, the second bucket full crashing into his chest. The raven couldn't help but jump from the cold, blood and cum rolling down to pool at his feet. Before he had time to recover Claude had taken hold of his neck "There... That's better." he said, inspecting the others face. "Well your hardly any cleaner." Sebastian said, when he noticed the slight confusion from the other butler he added "Lapping away at me like a dog ,at our last meeting. One would think you commit such acts often. Does your lord let you practice on him?" Claude released his grip, backhanding Sebastian across the cheek. "Still haven't beaten that mouth out of you, I see. Shall I return the cock ring?" Sebastian's momentary victory was lost, has he gritted his teeth at the unpleasant memory.

"I wasn't really asking anyway..." the spider said groping for Sebastian's cold-wet and limp member, slipping the tight black device on. He must have been retrieving it from his pocket before. Sebastian was silently thankful the water before hand was cold. Claude exited for a moment taking the empty buckets with him, the raven had thought that would be all for this encounter. However mending his open wounds in solitude were shot down quickly, as the spider reentered carrying a small trunk placing it so the contents as he opened it, were beyond line of vision.

Claude pulled out a long black whip, with a cruel flared tip "I think ten strikes should be enough. You will learn to keep your place." he said inspecting the handle, before cracking it sharply to the floor. The motion was meant to grant fear before the first strike, however seeing nothing but coldness behind Sebastian's daring eyes, the spider sent the next swing crashing across his chest. The ravens hiss of pain was minimalistic for the force of the lash and the bloody gash it left behind, "One." Claude said bringing the whip down again striking this time high on Sebastian's thighs, barely missing his low hanging cock.

"Two." driving more power into each crack as bloody x's were carved into his chest. Sebastian had been stifling moans after a particularly hard sixth strike, however remained relatively quiet. Once Claude had finished, Sebastian's chest was marked with cuts, however for the amount of force they weren't exceedingly deep, although they hurt and drew blood all the same. "Being brave, today?" the spider said lifting Sebastian's chin, his eyes had watered, however there were no tears.

"Doesn't matter." Claude whispered haughtily, in the ravens ear "I'm still going to take you." the spider placed a leg between the ravens widely open ones. Allowing the ravens bared ass to rest on his knee, while undoing his pants, and freeing his own already erect cock. Sebastian glanced at it, the slight twinge of fear running cold in his blood at the sight of the other males length, Claude was healed from the previous bite wound, and thick as ever. The raven was thankful at least his momentary apprehension was unnoticed by the spider, given he was removing his gloves.

Claude reached around to Sebastian's hole, rubbing a small circle over it "You've tightened up already. I shall have to do something about this... Unfortunately, I've once again forgotten my lube. Oh dear. I'm sure you won't mind." the spider released a soft dark chuckle. Grasping Sebastian's hips he pulled him higher up from the resting place on his knee, guiding the ravens entrance to his hard thick cock. There was resistance as Sebastian's slid down on Claude's member, the pain of being split in two, was born a new. "Gah-ah!" Sebastian strained against his bindings, giving Claude more pleasure, he loved hurting the raven.

Without any warning as soon as Sebastian was seated fully, Claude began thrusting and using Sebastian's hips to slam into him hard. The spider rocked in small rotations hitting the ravens insides deeply, aiming for his prostate. Black hair swaying with the heavy rocking, Sebastian's toes arched, he wasn't sure if it was from the burning pain, or the slowly building pleasure he was battling giving into. "Watching you struggle is delicious." thrusting an at angle "Think... I'll watch you get hard all on your own." the spider lent in licking the ravens lips, before over taking his opened mouth in a violent kiss.

"Filth." Sebastian said in a heated breath, once Claude pulled away "Come now. That's getting old, isn't it?" the spider said mocking the ravens reserve, it appeared he was breaking, faster than expected. Claude wrapped a hand around to Sebastian's healing back gripping him painfully, he picked up the pace again, while sucking the raven's ear lobe. The moment seemed to carry on, until Claude finally felt his limit rising he pulled back glancing down between them, only to see Sebastian had in fact become aroused as well. Long member bouncing along with Claude's deep pounds, the cock ring however was once again doing its job, keeping the raven from reaching satisfaction of any kind. Tormented denial and forced arousal, fed the spiders sadistic cravings, yanking Sebastian's hair back earning access he bit the exposed skin, Claude came shooting his thick ribbons of cum deep into the ravens burning ass.

Sebastian unintentionally moaned when Claude pulled out. A stream of cum and blood connected the two, until Claude stepped back cleaning his member with a handkerchief, and tucked it back neatly into his trousers as if nothing had happened. "Looks as though you'll miss me." Claude said matter of factly, looking to Sebastian's now hard member. "-Did you want my help with that? You'd need to beg for me to consider, of course." the spider said, slipping his gloves back on, knowing full well he wouldn't. "Go tend to your slut." Sebastian said tiredly, perhaps he would never fully loose his mouth no matter what it ended up costing him. "No, I'm leaving my slut. His highness on the other hand, requires his afternoon tea." Claude retorted flawlessly, before swiping his hair to the side, and leaving the abused raven fully erect and restricted, hanging from his web.

(Writers note: I don't feel great about this chapter, although the next one will most likely be better.)


	6. Seductions Maneuver

Long hours turned into days, without an appearance from the ravens captor. The cycle of being beaten and healing had been broken, as Sebastian was able to fully heal from all his wounds inflicted by the rapist. The only signs of abuse now were stains of dried blood streaking his chest and back, along with a few other area's. Everything but his wrist however, being left to hang in this cruel position had allowed the cold metal purchase to dig deeply into his wrist, breaking the skin there his blood mingled with the spiders seal.

Demon seal marks placed on inanimate objects had few ways of being broken, however the blood of another demon was one of the ways. Claude had unwittingly given Sebastian the key to escape through his own cruelness. Leaving the raven hanging by nothing more than normal chains which could now be broken, although this fact was yet to be discovered.

Sebastian's erection had mostly gone away, although it lasted far longer than normal, even for one of his physique. He was still slightly hard do to the pressure of the uncomfortably tight cock ring, although the raven was finally able to gear his thoughts elsewhere and ignore the nagging pressure. The cellar door creaked open, sighing heavily Sebastian lifted his head to meet his captor once again. It had been nearly four days, and the raven had grown accustom to the blessed silence however he known it was only a matter of time before the spider returned. However Sebastian was slightly confused when Alois stepped into view, instead of his servant. Smug as ever, he circled the chained demon inspecting his exposed body "My Claude certainly has made a mess of you." the blond giggled.

"Agh, you're so bloody and gross. I thought he was going to keep you clean. I'll send him down with a nice cold bath for you later." Alois said rubbing a hand down the ravens chest, it had crossed his mind to watch this time. However, he had far more interesting things to tend to for today. Sebastian remained silent. The blond huffed" Your boring! I don't know why Claude finds you so entertaining." Alois didn't like the lack of response, so he decided to punish the raven himself, for the lack of respect. Reaching a finger up to Sebastian's eye, he froze when Claude walked in. "Your highness, there you are. What are you doing in here?"

"Claude! I thought I told you to keep it clean." the Earl said "You did my lord, however you know we were away. I'll bath him however." the boy smirked "Speaking of, I'm going to pay him a visit. Have fun." the boy said skipping away, as Claude 'bathed' Sebastian in the ice water, drawing out a shocked hiss.

"Best take better care, otherwise you'll end up being the one "punished"" Sebastian said weakly "Better care? Of what... You?" the spider scoffed. Having been weakened, and stiffly hung in the same position for days, Claude felt it was time for the next step in braking in his pet. He pulled out a skeleton key dangling it from a chain "I'll be taking you on the floor today." Sebastian snapped to attention looking sharply at the spider, his thoughts were obviously set to escaping. "However, you'll do as I say. Any attempt to escape, and I'll have something broken..." Sebastian's expression didn't change "On your master." the spider finished. Pleased with the shocked expression change he received.

"You lie!" Sebastian growled. "Hardly. His highness is tending to your little lord now. Any protest from you however, and you'll find my words as truth soon after, not to worry." The raven knew he would need to be careful and wait for the perfect opportunity, otherwise his young master would pay the price. "...I ...Will indulge you." Sebastian uttered, almost inaudibly to the smirking spider. He undid the separator bar at the ravens feet, then unlocked the heavy pad lock pinning Sebastian's wrist to the loop over head. As he did the chains clanked downward, causing mild pain from suddenly having his arms at his sides, after so long. "Good." the spider said simply, tucking the key back into his breast pocket. "On your knees."

Sebastian awkwardly shifted to his knees through the stiffness, casting the cock ring away on instinct, before meeting the other butlers eyes looking down at him. Claude back handed Sebastian causing him to lose balance, grunting in the unexpected pain. Chains clanking as he caught himself from hitting the hard floor. "I didn't grant you permission to remove your ring Michaelis." Sebastian wiped his lip, returning to his knees.

Claude freed himself, semi hard member inches in front of Sebastian's face. "Suck." he ordered coolly "Remember best keep your teeth in check this time, unless you'd like to ensure your lord has none, if you ever see him again." Sebastian cringed at what he was about to do, leaning in slowly he parted his lips. Experimentally licking the tip, causing Claude to huff impatiently. Sebastian didn't need a warning, gripping Claude's cock in one hand, he began pumping the length and sucking together. Bobbing and twisting, the raven knew he was doing something right given the demon started moaning lewdly, tangling his gloved fingers into the ravens hair.

"Oh yes... That's it." Claude said, removing his glasses. Sebastian felt the appendage grow firmer in his warm mouth, so he started to increase pace, adding his tongue to the mix, tilting his head to the side he sucked deeply, tasting the first droplets of precum. It was his aim to get the spider to trust him, once that was accomplished, he would squash him. Slowing his pace again he returned to a sensual rhythm, moaning slightly against the flavor for added effect. Claude began bucking into him, however stopped when he remembered the purpose of unhooking the raven in the first place. Loosening the grip in Sebastian's hair the spider looked down "That's enough." he wasn't going to come undone like this.

The raven pulled away, licking his lips. "On your back." Claude said, watching the raven closely. He obliged laying down against the hard stony floor, his back no longer hurt against contact however he knew his ass had healed and tightened again as well, meaning he would have to endure the pain of being ripped open once again. Regardless of how many times he experienced it, there would be no getting used of being split in two from the inside. Claude must have seen the thought stress Sebastian's otherwise blank expression "I believe you've earned a reward this time..." he said, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Sebastian couldn't help being relieved, however the momentary awareness at actually being comforted, at the idea of Claude fucking him easier, repulsed him inwardly.

Claude removed his gloves slowly, and lent down to kneel. Pushing Sebastian's legs apart, he emptied the bottle smearing the contents on his already wet cock, and the remainder thickly over the ravens entrance. The spider crawled a top the other demon, pinning him affectively on all fours, he drank in the sight of the broken beauty beneath him, Sebastian was looking distantly off to the side, hair cascading on the floor. "Look at me." Claude said, the moment the other did he captured his mouth in a commanding kiss, tasting his own seed on Sebastian's lips. The raven returned the kiss for the first time, however weak an effort it was. Claude pulled away smirking, he'd finally beaten his bitch into submission.

Positioning himself, he pressed inside the raven smoothly although his size still caused the other pain, there would be no blood this time, given the lube eased the passage greatly. Claude released a low groan "Mmm.... Your always so tight for me." he started a slow sensuous pace, slipping in and out the tight heat. Sebastian forced himself to wrap his arms around Claude's neck, in the way lovers do, however the spider tensed unsure if the raven was trying something. When he didn't do anything else however, Claude relaxed the slightest and began focusing on the rhythm once again, pumping painfully slow, drawing out as much pleasure as possible. The pace however slowly grew faster which hurt Sebastian although he didn't allow it to show.

Once Claude's orgasm teetered, Sebastian quickly wrapped the chains on his wrist around Claude's neck, pulling tightly. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, the moment Claude would let his guard down, the moment he could escape. Claude's eyes flitted open, anger flooding his vision, he clawed at the chains however Sebastian only tightened his grip further, cutting off all air flow to the other demon. "You... Didn't think, you could ever, brake me... Did you?" Sebastian smirked watching the life flit from his captors face. Claude passed out on top of Sebastian in a strangled huff. The raven scoffed darkly, he would have revenge now.

(Writers Note: Input as always, is appreciated! :)


	7. No Inquisition

Sebastian pushed Claude off of him, the others cock slipping out with a soft wet noise. Rising to his feet the raven was slightly shaky, muscles stiff and sore from lack of use. Thinking quickly he would need to get to his lord before the sadistic little Trancy slut could harm him. Although running with the chains trailing behind would not work, any element of surprise on the other servants would be lost to their clanks. And in Sebastian's state he would need all the upper hand possible. Grasping hold of the offending restrains he pulled with all his might, surprised at the ease in which they snapped.

"The seal must be broken." the raven thought to himself, removing the ones at his feet next. Without a second thought Sebastian quickly gathered the chains up again, wrapping them around the neck of the limp spider at his feet once more, this time dragging him to hang from the pillar he'd been pinned to for so long. It would not kill nor hold him, without any sort of time to prepare a seal of his own design... However, it would extend the amount of time Claude would remain unconscious, at the very least.

It was tempting to exact revenge on the other demon at that very moment, however Sebastian wanted more than just to kill Claude. He wanted to bestow his vengeance purely, violently... Slowly, relaying it as passionately as merited. Although there wasn't enough time for that, at present. First priority no matter what, was his lords safety. Disrobing the other butler with rough vigor, he made haste dressing himself in the Trancy uniform, then bolted for the door. The light that hit the ravens eyes was blinding, it was apparently mid day, however things soon came to focus long decorated corridors and red carpets.

The halls were eerily silent, narrowing his eyes Sebastian's pupils turned to slits, seeking out the aura of his contractee, until zeroing in on the faint blue light somewhere above his current floor level. Dashing through the halls, around corners and up a flight of stairs, the raven found himself at the manors master bedroom door. Muffled voices could be heard "Yes... Even if it means that." Sebastian kicked the door down without hesitation. His lord came into view, he'd been dressed in a woman's blue evening gown, and was apparently tied to the head board with soft ropes.

"Sebastian!" the blond shrieked in sheer panic, eyes wide in fear, he froze standing on the bed over the other boy, sword pointed steadfast at Ciel's neck. With an incredibly swift wind, Sebastian moved as a ghost of a shadow, appearing behind the other boy. Eyes blazing in fiery coldness, he crushed the boys head before he even had time to react to being grabbed. Crimson mist dusting Ciel's face, as the broken boy toppled down in a pool of red before him.

Sebastian stepped over the lifeless figure, and knelt down to his master. "My lord." he bowed "My absence is unforgivable... I can only hope to make it up to you." the young earl shakily exhaled "Your here now. That's what matters." the raven unknotted the bindings freeing the boys wrist. "...Are you. ...Hurt?" Sebastian's heart tinged at the idea of the Trancy's defiling his young lord, it would surely taint the flavor of his soul. Although, somehow his question rang true, that fact only coming in as a secondary thought.

Perhaps he truly had grown a small fondness for his master, if only from an admiration respect stand point, over the years. Ciel scoffed with more humor than what would be considered normal for his usual solemn demeanor "No. He didn't get to molest me, if that's what you're asking." Sebastian sighed in relief almost inaudibly , swooping the boy up into his arms. "What of Claude? Did you kill him?" the raven smashed the bedroom window with a swift kick "No. I will however. ...If my lord permits it, of course." he said, leaping through the broken glass of the window frame, into freedom.

Back at the Phantomhive manor, the other servants had wept tears of joy seeing their lord return unharmed, he had gone missing four days ago. Stolen from his own bed, though the cook, the maid and the gardener were all skilled assassins, it wasn't an incredible surprise the spider demon evaded them all, creeping inside without detection. The other servants were skilled, but they were not devils.

"MY LORD!!! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALRIGHT! WE WERE SO WORRIED!!!" Mey-Rin screeched, grabbing the flinching Earl into a clumsy embrace. "Oh my, forgive me if I'm out of place." she said patting away a tear under her fogged glasses. "We were just so scared something bad had happened to you." "I'm fine." Ciel said coldly, before turning back to Sebastian who was standing off to the side. "Make me something sweet Sebastian. But first, take me to my room, you can bring it there once you make it. I'm tired."

The raven bowed knitting his eyebrows together slightly "Yes, my lord." Ciel was acting strangely, normally under severe circumstances, the Earl would always ask for a full recount of what had happened during the time his butler had gone missing. No inquisition,from the ordinarily cunning chess master, struck a chord. Surely though, it would come after he'd rested. Although, Sebastian couldn't recall Ciel ever requesting to be carried to his own room either, without having been force carried (do to being wounded or the like) the Earl would never allow anyone to carry him. Especially in front of the others. As head of household, maintaining a strong image was always a priority.

Perhaps he'd been through more than he was letting on. Sebastian placed the boy on his bed before thoughtfully heading away to the kitchen. He was met with the Bard, who gave him an odd eye, tilting his head trying to figure out what the blond was staring at, he realized he'd was still wearing Claude's uniform. "Oy. Don't mean to pry, but you alright?" the man said cautiously, gesturing at the ravens appearance.

Beyond wearing his enemies clothes, he had blood soaked on his white undershirt. Some of which was his own, that hadn't washed away completely from being whipped the day before, some of which was fresh from the Earl of Trancy's untimely demise. Sebastian gave his infamously unnerving smile, attempting to be reassuring "Nothing to worry about. At any rate, the master is safe. That's all that matters." the raven said, partly satisfying, partly scaring away the cook from further questions.

Returning to the task at hand, Sebastian quickly made a double Gateau chocolate cake, along with his lords favorite blend of Earl Grey tea. Returning to his masters room with the sweets balanced on a silver platter, he knocked, entering without waiting for a response, finding his lord had changed himself into one of the large sleep shirts from the wardrobe. "My lord, I've prepared Gateau and Earl Grey." he said setting it down on the bedside tray.

The boy sprung up, sipping the tea he pulled a slight face "Everything alright my lord?" Sebastian watched him carefully. "Fine. I just don't like this type of tea... It's too heavy." the raven tipped his head quizzically "...But it's your favorite, my lord." the boy huffed, stuffing a mouth full of cake "Well... Not anymore. Tastes change, you know." "Indeed." Sebastian said, more puzzled than before he'd asked. "I'll take my leave now." the butler said, bowing and turning for the door. "Why?" Ciel asked between bites. "I don't look the part befitting a Phantomhive butler, apologies... I need to clean, and dress appropriately." he said cringing inwardly at what he was wearing, or better yet, at who's garments he was wearing.

Sebastian turned the doorknob to step out "Ha. Too bad, it suits you." echoed out behind him. The words freezing in place for a moment, before the butler exited. Something wasn't right.

(Writers Note: Oh, the plot thickens! Sorry there was no *coughp0rncoughcough* this chapter. Stick around, I'll do my best not to disappoint.)


	8. Chapter 8: Black into Gold

Sebastian cleansed, bathing for far longer than necessary, making sure all traces of the other demon and his scent were lost to the purifying waters. Mey-Rin had long given up trying to get in, being the only bathroom for the servant corridor, she most likely evaded in one of the upstairs guest baths, instead of waiting. The raven inwardly sighed at the undoubted mess she would cause, however cleaning up behind her was worth the extra trouble in this case.

Sebastian rubbed a wet hand absentmindedly over the place where he was stabbed with the Lævateinn. While everything else would heal perfectly, the mark left by the Lævateinn would never completely heal, leaving a permanent scar. The remaining wounds were mending nicely, given they were being allowed to, and being cared for. Although his ass was still sore from the earlier forcings, even with the lube the other had used, it still hurt.

Anger started to well again at the memory. It would never be easy to kill another demon without trickery, they would be evenly matched. The blade that had given his enemy advantage was a rarity even by devil standards, finding another one wasn't likely. So what then? ...Clinching a fist, the demon had an idea.

The next morning Sebastian entered Ciel's study as usual, holding a platter of mail. Ciel didn't turn from his place in front of the window. "I've brought your mail, my lord. Looks as though you have more invitations, and a letter fro-" Ciel turned suddenly "This is boring!"

"You don't have to attend of course, however for your social standing sake, I would recommend you-" Ciel nodded in the negative stepping forward, and cutting in once more. "No. I mean... Is this how I live my life?" Sebastian tilted his head, resolved to listen. "...Never mind! I want you to show me something better." Ciel grabbed the butlers arm, leaning into him as if they were closer than they actually were. "Yes, my lord." the raven said, about to pull away in order to retrieve something, however his lords grip tightened slightly. "You don't understand. I want you to entertain me." the boy said, rubbing a slow hand across the butlers chest. When Sebastian knitted his brows in bewilderment, the boy released with a huff "Never mind then!"

Ciel would never behave in such a manner. Of course there were times, when people might assume his butler may harbor such dark affections towards the young Earl, however it was the lust of hunger, not lust of the flesh. If one could understand such things, Ciel's cultivated soul burned with vengeance, as well as purity, creating a sweet aroma certain to drive any devil mad with hunger. But not of the sort Ciel seemed to have just implied. Sebastian zeroed his demon eyes on the boy as he walked away towards his desk, his aura color had changed... It was no longer the captivating blue, but instead a deep crimson. It wasn't Ciel.

The demon had taken note to his masters odd behavior since returning yesterday, however it wasn't anything too concerning. This however, was a damning discovery. "...My lord. I apologize, however I need to run to town, to pick up a few things for tonight's dinner. Will you be alright?" playing with the letter opener, the boy mumbled his agreement.

Sebastian would need to visit the Trancy manor sooner than expected, in search of his masters soul. Returning to his quarters, the raven retrieved the black box he'd tucked away at the foot of his bed last night. Pulling out the objects hidden inside, a small knife among them, he tucked the items into his coat pockets. The fate of two lords, and two demons, hung on Sebastian's next move.

Leaving the other servants in charge, the raven took leave without another word. An hour past in the time it took to reach the Trancy estate, even at demon speed. Somehow the manor seemed darker than it normally looked, though it was an over cast day, it seemed more than that. Sneaking around the back Sebastian listened carefully for any signs of life, however his sharp ears met nothing but deathly silence.

Sebastian reached the garden back door, gloved hand turning the knob, it was apparently unlocked. Pushing it in he waited to be confronted, however the raven was met with nothing but more eerie silence. Stepping inside there was still no one, perhaps Claude had gone elsewhere after his lord was killed. Although it had only been one day... This thought gave Sebastian urge to search onward before looking elsewhere, he walked through several halls, eventually finding himself in the large ballroom at the manors front. Finding nothing Sebastian turned, ready to head back the way he'd came in from.

However a spider landed softly behind him, from his perch on the chandelier. "Back so soon?" Claude said, having placed four golden knives to Sebastian's neck. The raven flipped out of the spiders grasp, landing cleanly several feet away. "What have you done with my master?" Sebastian sneered, repulsion for the other demon ringing in a new. "Heavens... Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Claude smirked finding Sebastian's rage amusing. Pulling out eight knives of his own the raven took stance to fight "Answer me!"

"Nothing. You're the one who killed him. Not me." Sebastian released his knives, sending them flying towards Claude's face. Only one of them grazed the others face, but only just, he'd dodged with little effort. "Of course, I would have preferred to do it myself. However, your contract made that impossible, if I were to devour his sweet soul, that is."

Claude corrected his glasses "Which is why if you were to kill him, it would have fulfilled your contract, to him freeing his soul. All I did was perform a body switching ritual, at the unwitting request of my pervious... Or should I say... Your lord, Alois." it was a given Alois was always jealous of Ciel and wanted every part of him, however he'd been thrilled at trading bodies, he was oblivious to his butlers true intentions. Although it really didn't matter, the blonds true goal was to defeat Ciel, having taken his body meant his final wish from Claude was also fulfilled.

Sebastian flashed back to the moments prior to killing the blond... That fear stricken expression, and his name being called... Ciel had called his name, and he was blind to it. He'd killed his master.

-The day before-

"You'd kill me, even if it meant killing, your own body?!" Alois protested, looking up at Ciel's sword.

"Yes... Even if it means that." Ciel answered, raising his sword to strike down his enemy. Bedroom door flying in at that moment "Sebastian!"

-Present-

"Pity some of his essence had gone by the time I found his warm body, however... I was still able to make a hell of a feast." Claude grinned. Sebastian charged full force overtaken with fury, knives flying wildly he planted a crumbling kick to the other demons legs causing him to falter. However Claude recovered quickly jumping to the stair railing "Battling me again is pointless, especially given I'm stronger than you."

"I will kill you Claude Faustus! You may have stolen my lord from me, but you will pay for it with your tears and very life." Sebastian said, showering the other demon in hostel silverware he leaped, pulling out the special knife he'd kept hidden in his pocket. The raven took advantage of the spiders momentary distraction, stabbing Claude's neck.

Black into Gold.

Claude blinked trying to regain vision, however everything was hazy... "My lord believed in vengeance... Repaying debt evenly. He wanted to grant suffering to those who killed his parents, by the same measure." Claude blinked again hearing steps draw nearer. "Fire with fire... In his honor, I will make you endure everything you put me through, before ending your repulsive existence." The clicking of high heels stopped in front of the spider, as he felt a cold whip brush gently across his cheek.

(Writers note: Who wants to see that vengeance? xD)


	9. Chapter 9: Vengeance

Claude's vision finally came into focus, and he was met with Sebastian's true form. The demon was clad in pleasther straps, cris-cross up and down his arms and chest, devilish pointed high heels, tight pleather pants, and horns. Sebastian arched a pointed nail under Claude's chin "There you are." he said before clawing a thin bloody mark down his neck. The ravens wings were hidden away, apparently he didn't see the need for them for this. "I see you've noted my demon form. It isn't for your viewing pleasure however, it's purely to release my full strength... So I can break you harder."

The raven unclasped one of the straps from around his waist, securing it over the other demons eyes, having discarded the others glasses. "Why the blind fold, Michaelis? ...Not as if I haven't seen you look like a prostitute before. ...Or should I say, I've used you as one." With that Sebastian sent a firm kick to Claude's exposed groin, the spider released an unexpected cry of pain.

It was then Claude realized he was completely naked, and unable to move. Black ropes interweaving and suspending him in the air, the spider looked as though he was caught in his own web. Poetic justice hard at play, Sebastian always was a fan of such. Suspended and facing downward, Claude's legs were spread apart. "I assure you, before the night is over, you'll be the only whore." Sebastian breathed angrily in the others ear "Isn't that right, Alois?"

A whimper from somewhere in the shed could be heard, where, however was unclear. Claude felt shame wash over him for abusing his contract with the boy, however there would be no changing anything now. "Not that you were worried, however he isn't hurt. Once I've finished with you, I'll kill him as well. I have no use for him, even if he is wearing my late masters face." the raven whispered into the other demons ear.

" Now then... Let's begin." Sebastian said, bringing down his whip violently tearing cries from Claude. Blood splashed, painting the dirty floor below and even filthier dark shade, with the cursed blood of a demon. "Your cries bore me Claude." Sebastian sighed, bringing the whip down once more so it wrapped itself round the spiders neck tightly. The raven drew closer, positioning himself at Claude's entrance, he thrusted in without warning, pulling tightly on the whip for purchase, as he pounded in harshly, ripping the tight ring of flesh.

Claude's gasp were sharp and pained, as he tried to pull in the much needed elusive oxygen. Black hair bouncing to the rhythm, Sebastian dug his claws into Claude's hips ramming faster. Every stifled moan, every pained grunt, every drop of blood drawn, was all retribution for the raven. Sebastian had always enjoyed rough sex, however he would never consider himself a sadist, like Claude... However this time would be different. Every ounce of pain he drew from the other demon was sweet, in the wake of his vengeance.

He'd stolen his lord, pound. He'd broken his body, pound. He'd made a mockery of his contract, pound. The demon thrusted faster, and harder feeling the delicious struggle beneath him. Sebastian became lost in the blood lust, mind and body now purely poured into the rhythm of pleasure. Dark waves coursing through his being, the hate mixed beautifully with the pleasure. Claude struggles had started to slow, pulling Sebastian's attention from the building dark bliss. He was passing out. "Ahhh.... Oh dear. That will never do." the raven said, pulling out.

Stepping around to Claude's face, Sebastian unwrapped the whip from his neck keeping him awake. The once powerful spider gasped for breath "Pathetic." ripping away the blind fold the raven stroked himself, releasing his seed over the others face, covering him in the thick cum. Claude squeezed his eyes shut against the white, it mixed in with his eye lashes, and hair making him a sticky mess. "B-best you've got Michaelis?" he uttered through the pain. Sebastian merely smirked, "Hardly." placing the strap back over Claude's eyes locking the seed in place underneath. "Do your worst." Claude spat through a husky voice.

"You have a lot of fight in you, for someone who was just hit by a Lævateinn only an hour ago." Sebastian said, finger tracing a particularly deep whip wound on the spiders shoulder. Claude knitted his eyebrows together "Impossible... You couldn't have." he'd known he was hit with something powerful, in their battle before however... "There is only one on earth, and I have it... How did you...?" "Simple. I used my blood, which you had so gratefully tainted with yours, and forged it into another dagger. The essence of the Lævateinn will never fully fade." Claude smirked "Foolish of you to tell me such things." "Not at all... As you know wounds from the Lævateinn will never truly heal." the raven pulled out the dagger from its place strapped on his pants. "So you see... I have no issue sharing a tinge of knowledge with a dead spider." he smiled, although Claude couldn't see it.

Sebastian gently pressed the dagger into Claude's shoulder, dragging it downward. Tears brimmed up in Alois's eyes from across the room, helplessly tied to his chair he was forced to watch. That was more to punish Alois than anything else, Sebastian had seen the way Alois had gazed at Claude. The boy was stupidly in love with the demon, who had no returning affections. 

"Perhaps..." Sebastian lifted the object of Claude's misery, stepping behind the tied demon once more "I should cut lower." He said, roughly grasping Claude's dangling cock, cringing inwardly as he felt it was fully erect. Claude's eyes flew open "Please! DON'T!" the spider cried, first signs of panic through the entire event.

Sebastian gripped painfully tight "No...?"

(Writes Note: The next chapter will be the last, so show some love.)


	10. Chapter 10: Blood & Death

Sebastian drug the blade along the spiders stomach, leaving a trail of red behind as he went. Claude gritted his teeth trying not to give the other the show he was looking for. The raven stood "Fine." cutting the spiders small toe, the cry of pain he'd pulled was deafening and something guttural. 

Moving to his bound hands Sebastian snipped a finger away, followed by another. The wild jerks and spasms the once so dapper sadist released, were starkly dazzling. "S-st-gah!" Claude uttered between sobs "What was that?" Sebastian leaned in closer "I couldn't quite hear..." the spider passed out from the pain, blood now pooling beneath him.

"CLAUDE!" Ciel's voice rang in mockery through Alois. Sobbing now from his place in the chair across the room. "Heavens now... No need to yell." Sebastian said, walking over to the iced water he'd prepared, dousing the hanging spider. Claude awoke with a shaky jerk, he was trembling, but not from the cold. The searing pain steming from his hands was too great, it had nearly completely over taken the pain in his ass, and the gashes from the beating earlier.

Sebastian returned ramming his still hard cock into Claude yet again, he would take his life in this way. Like a lowly a whore. It would be the most fitting death for the spider demon, Sebastian chuckled slightly through stressed pumps at each little whimper Claude released. Until he reached his second climax, has he did he sent the blade down baring it deeply into Claude's back, penetrating his heart.

The pleasured groan Sebastian released, and the pained grunts from the other were all silenced in that instant. The room was eerily silent... The only thing to be heard was the slow rise of Alois shocked choked cries, though he tried to be quiet, so not to bring attention to himself from the blood lusting raven. However it was too late. Sebastian sighed deeply, satisfied he pulled out of the lifeless corpse, blood slowing to a slow drip from the suspended body.

Sebastian put himself away, and approached the boy. "I-I... I'm not a-afraid of you." "Admirable, however your tears speak otherwise." Sebastian towered over the boy, blood spatters not his own on bits of exposed pale flesh. He was a horrific, yet darkly alluring sight indeed. Alois closed his tear stained eyes.

-Darkness-

(Writers Note: Well there you have it, we've reached the end. Thanks for reading. -What did you think? Did I disappoint, or deliver? ^_^" -At any rate, feel free to prompt me with ideas for a new story, I'll be starting a new Black Butler one soon, probably not as dark however, aha.)

**Author's Note:**

> (this was inspired by a role play with a friend from another site: xxmissmonochromexx)


End file.
